disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack of the Killer Bebes (episode)
"Attack of the Killer Bebes" is the ninth episode of Kim Possible. Synopsis After being told that his lack of extra curricular activities might hamper his chances of getting into a good college, Ron decides that he needs a resume filler, and decides to take up cheerleading. Putting Kim in the difficult position of having to defend Ron in front of the rest of the squad, while trying to find a way of discouraging him before he embarrasses himself, or her. Things don't get much better when Ron announces that he's changed his mind, and doesn't want to be a cheerleader. Largely, because he's set his heart on being the team's mascot. Even going so far as to design and build his own "Middleton Mad Dog" costume. Feeling bad about not standing up for her friend and his dream, Kim seeks advice from her father. Dr. Possible then tells a story about his college days, and how he lost a good friend whose dream he once laughed at. Unfortunately, Dr. Possible's story doesn't convince Kim and she ends up having a blazing row with Ron. Meanwhile, something strange is happening in the local science community. Professor Ramesh, of the Mount Middleton observatory, calls Kim in when his partner, Astronomer Bob Chen has gone missing. Kim arrives at the observatory just in time to see Professor Ramesh being abducted by three fembots, who introduce themselves as Bebes before making off with the professor. Angry that the Bebes got away, Kim blames Ron and his belated arrival for distracting her and chews him out. Hurting his feelings to the point that, when he discovers a link between the two missing scientists and Kim's father, he decides to go it alone. Sometime later, Dr. Possible is getting in his car when, all of a sudden, the Bebes appear. They tear a hole in his car roof and reach in to drag him out. The first that Kim knows about this is when her father, quite unabducted, storms into cheer practice and demands to know where Ron is, and why there is a hole in his car roof. All soon becomes clear when the scene changes, revealing that Dr. Possible is locked in a cage with the missing scientists. Their captor, none other than Dr. Drakken. It is soon revealed that Professors Ramesh and Chen are the two friends mentioned in Dr. Possible's earlier flashback. More than this, though, Dr. Drakken is the one that they laughed at back in college, and now he's back and wanting revenge on them for mocking him all those years ago. Of course, there is one more surprise in store. Dr. Possible isn't Dr. Possible, he's really Ron in disguise. Leaving the real Dr. Possible to arrive with Kim. With the introductions over, and the Bebes announcing that Drakken is not fit to command them, Kim sets to with the rogue robots but finds that they are too fast and too tough for her Kung Fu skills to be effective against them. Fortunately for her, Dr. Possible comes to the rescue by getting Wade to set the Kimmunicator up to emit a wave that interferes with the Bebe's wireless network signal. Severing them from the Bebe's coordinating hive mind, confusing them sufficiently for Kim get them to destroy one another. With Drakken and his robots out of the way, the episode draws to a close with Ron, as the Middleton Mad Dog, at a school basketball game. Much to Kim's surprise, and Bonnie's shock, the crowd loves him. Trivia General *This is the first time that it has been mentioned about Wade having Ron microchipped. *Kim's middle name is revealed to be Ann. *Dr. Drakken's real name is revealed to be Drew Lipsky, and he was a former college friend of Kim's father, Dr. James Possible. Ironically, James and his friends laughing at Drew's failed robotics attempt may have driven him to evil, and thus it would be reasonable to assume that the vengeful Drakken would target Kim as a result. But Drakken had no idea that James and Kim were even related. *This is the only episode in the entire series in which Dr. Drakken appears without Shego. *This is the fourth episode in chronological order. Goofs *When the Bebes begin to walk slowly towards Dr. Possible (Dad), Drakken's belt is the same color as the rest of his jacket. *In the opener, Kim picks at the opened end of a burrito (or something similar) with a fork. Shortly thereafter, the burrito is shown as sealed, and Kim's fork has disappeared. *Bonnie intercepts Rufus before he can finish licking the banana cream from her hair and arms, dangling the naked mole-rat at arm's length. After a quick cutaway to Ron (just long enough for a "But -- !"), Rufus is still dangling, and Bonnie doesn't seem to have moved much, but the banana cream has disappeared. *Kim also had banana creme on her, and no one to lick it off of her, yet she was just as clean as Bonnie. *During the scene when Ron, Prof. Rhamesh, and Prof. Chen are in Drakken's holding pen, the bottom of Ron's pants are colored brown, to match the bottoms of the other two. Continuity *The Bebes return in the episode "Queen Bebe". Allusions *At several points in the episode, the Bebes make the famous "sha-na-na-na" sound from The Six Million Dollar Man. *The title is in reference to the early 1990s cartoon Attack of the Killer Tomatoes. Home video releases VHS * Kim Possible: The Secret Files DVD * Kim Possible: The Secret Files * Kim Possible: The Complete First Season Gallery vlcsnap-2015-08-28-20h03m43s516.png vlcsnap-2015-08-28-20h04m36s797.png vlcsnap-2015-08-28-20h04m49s982.png vlcsnap-2015-08-28-20h05m06s614.png Bscap00071ok.jpg Dr. drakken (pre kimpossible).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-10-18h51m05s277.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-10-18h51m21s506.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-10-18h51m30s454.png Attack of the Killer Bebes (3).jpg PDVD 961.jpg Bee Queen (1).png Category:Kim Possible episodes